cycleofthecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Nest of the Crow
In The Nest of the Crow (abbreviated ItNotC) is the first book in the Cycle of the Crow series. Plot Prologue Nejkjarl Asgovord is riding with his company, sent to investigate the disappearance of livestock and villagers from the nearby fiefs. He and his retinue travel to the ruins of Jaleknir, where upon entry are confronted by a group of cruachsvent led by a tall, pale man. When he tries to flee, Asgovord is attacked by the man, who tears out his heart. From Eravel Nethris to Relandrin During the opening chapter, Ophelya Questron is introduced. She is a nineteen year old orphan who lives at the Sanctuary in the city of Eravel Nethris, the capital of the Kingdom of Quendrian. (Chp. 1) At the same time, the Ajkjarl of Vjarlend Wuldveg meets with his Nejkjarls in Oslendak and tries to retain peace amongst them. Shortly after he rides to Aesinrok to appoint Asgovord's son as his successor, whereafter he is attacked by assassins and flees the city. (Chp. 2) After an attack on the city and the theft of the Shield of Meyrhras during the King's Parade, Ophelya departs with her friend Jhannekhim Naedru to be his assistant as he takes up his role as part of the Mage's Guild in the city of Relandrin. (Chp. 3-4) En route to Relandrin, the discover that the town of Aedor has been destroyed by cruachsvent, and a wounded soldier, Morgann Tir'Nathoc is grief-striken about his failure to protect his men, and initially fears Ophelya for a Crowspawn due to the mark on her neck. After calming Morgann, Ophelya and Jhanne continue to Relandrin, where Morgann awaits to accept his fate. Meanwhile Nauken waits in a Quendrian prison cell for his inevitable release. When they arrive in Relandrin Morgann encounters his brother Leif, along with his friends Mäiric, his twin brother Onächt, Säebhon, and Aemis. Morgann chastises his brother and his friends, and after a brief confrontation, the three travellers continue on the Iron Citadel, where Morgann hopes to makes amends for his failure to his commander, Sir Lorghan Tir’Anythlen. Lorghan is accompanied by two Mäish’Täre legion members, and one, Thäonis, takes a curiosity with Ophelya due to her mark, while Lorghan declares that Morgann has nothing to amend for, and Morgann is deeply grateful. (Chp. 4-5) After parting ways with Morgann, Ophelya confides in Jhanne that she is afraid of this Thäonis and what he may be capable of doing to her. He promises to her that if anything would happen he would protect her, and they head to the Mage's Guild, where they meet a grumpy old Nalgister, Morgrom, before they meet a more friendlier Nalgister, Nauthenis, who leads them to the offices of the High Magister, Mäyrlin Unänti. Unänti welcomes Jhanne and Ophelya warmly, and upon his subtle realisation that she bears the mark of Cruachdrec Nauthenis becomes on edge, but later apologizes for his outburst. Meanwhile Morgann is confronted by a group of Mäish’Täre led by Thäonis at the Iron Citadel, where despite his rage does not try to attack them. Ophelya has a dream about Thäonis and becomes paranoid, waking up to find Leif and his friends running amok in the hallways of the Mage's Guild, and finding out that they are Wildblood. Devising a plan to deal with Thäonis and his cronies once and for all, Ophelya decides to make use of her new friend's talents and set up an ambush, anticipating that Thäonis will fall for the bait. (Chp. 5) Thäonis does arrive with several other Mäish’Täre legion members, but the confrontation goes badly; Leif looses his hand, and Onächt is killed by a fiery spell. Before he flees, Thäonis swears to kill Ophelya and Leif, and leaves before Onächt is laid to rest. (Chp. 6) In the aftermath of the battle with Thäonis, Ophelya expresses her grief and guilt to Jhanne, Nauthenis and Leif, and Leif tells her the story of the four champions of Eä’wre. Over the course of the next few days, Ophelya fulfills her duties as Jhanne's assistant, until an opportunity for him to go to Thrangield for a Council Assembly in the city. (Chp. 7-8) From Thrangield to Ilagaire Leif and his friends elect to join Ophelya and Jhanne on their journey to Thrangield, but before they even reach the town of Greenmarch they engage in a battle with the Mäish’Täre, during which Leif's horse Leornlos is drowned. After escaping the Mäish’Täre, the group rest, and Leif tells the story of the Sun Kingdom of Almyr. (Chp. 8-9) The Mäish’Täre have assembled across the river, where Thäonis demands more men of the Mäish’Tagrin, Malekhorin Tir'Naetar, and the general agrees to give him a legion of men, but feels his campaign is useless. Seeking refuge from the Mäish’Täre, the seven travellers take rooms at the Crowsayer inn in Mairlyen Cross, where as if by weird coincidence have haunting dreams. Along with this, Säebhon has aggressive thoughts about Jhanne, and Mäiric seems more ravenous for food. (Chp. 10) Further east, on the Shayrlin Road, the heir to the throne of Khalihen, Prince Harahun leads an offensive to repel a Crowspawn invasion, but after a victory the prince is still weary of the enemy's massive numbers. (Chp. 11) The party arrive in Thrangield only to discover that the Council Assembly has been cancelled to the the threat of the enemy, and they make the decision to seek a boat to Ilagaire, whether to escape the Mäish’Täre or for another purpose. While she is finding something to eat at the common room of the Silver Fish Inn, Ophelya meets Nairhëne Thënclos and her protect Arëwilthëng, two strangers from Caliendor also seeking passage to Ilagaire. While Arëwilthëng is initially suspicious of Ophelya due to her mark, Nairhëne is more welcoming to her. (Chp. 12) After meeting Nairhëne and Arëwilthëng, Leif confronts Ophelya about his feelings for her, and is surprised to find she feels the same. They soon join the others at the docks, where a captain that Säebhon knows, Ilmernic Tir’Asgenthir welcomes them aboard his ship, the Wild Eye. During the night, Leif confronts Arëwilthëng about his curiosity of Ophelya, and the ranger seems to loosen up, though before Leif can go back to his room he encounters an omen of the Lord of Crows and is terrified. (Chp. 13) In Eravel Nethris, King Raevelin Algäronn holds a meeting with the lords of the land to decide whether to decimate all those born with the mark, a plan urged by the King's Inquisitor, Zevilncus Zaurphrin, and the High Priestess of the Architect, Arrys Calendriel. Despite some obvious debate, each lord signs the decree and the purging is undergone; making Raevelin loose his favour with the people and in their view, become a monster. (Chp. 14) As the Wild Eye continues on to Ilagaire, the ship is caught in an enchanted reef, where Mäiric is lured and nearly killed by an eldritch sea hag, and continues to display unusual behaviour. Leif grows more paranoid, and tells Ophelya about the mark on the wall. (Chap. 15) In the far north, a traveller is wandering through the bitter snows to find the tomb of the last king of Almyr. When he comes upon it, he is confronted by a darkly beautiful woman, who resurrects the dead king and kills the adventurer, taking a glimmering sword from his hands. (Chp. 16) Seraphine later rescues Nauken from his imprisonment, despite her disliking for the lesser Ascended. Upon their arrival in Ilagaire, Ophelya is overcome with fear and paranoia when she learns that the King has ordered a purging, and is further haunted by an old woman with dark words. (Chp. 17) From Ilagaire to the Mainland While the nations of men scramble to defend themselves, the armies of the enemy marshal at Narroc Xenthi, where the seven Ascended (Asphoth, Valthis, Seraphine, Calziphere, Utgaurth, Yvaile, and Nauken) meet to discuss their next move. Later, Valthis confides in the black dragon, Gorgothmir. (Chp. 18) After taking residence at the Black Dragon Inn, Leif and Arëwilthëng have a discussion about love, and Leif discerns that Arëwilthëng and Nairhëne fled the mainland because someone was trying to kill Nairhëne, and Arëwilthëng plainly admits that it is the truth. Master Velstri, the owner of inn, is forced to evict the travellers due to need for room, and Leif and Jhanne confront each other, with Ophelya embracing a dark power and striking Jhanne down. Velstri returns them their rooms to help an incapacitated Ophelya, and is confronted about this negligence by an old enemy, Thäonis, who has crossed the sea with a group of Mäish’Täre. A fight ensues, in which the Mäish’Täre capture them, and Thäonis relishes in his victory, taking them to the Tower of Mashji. (Chp. 19-20) Thäonis interrogates Ophelya at the Tower, convinced she is Crowqueen incarnated. This belief is further fuelled by Ophelya's constant shift between herself and a darker personality. Despite having the opportunity to deal with her personally, Thäonis decides to show her mercy by giving her to the King's Inquisitor. Meanwhile, a worried Nairhëne enlists the help of some Laur’ägrion, including the thräl’kän Korrnus, and his bodyguard Daenthosgoril, to rescue Arëwilthëng and the others. During her incarceration, Ophelya is met by a fiery-eyed figure in her dreams, who studies her with the aid of another Cruachblodd. (Chp. 20-21) The King's Inquisitor arrives in Ilagaire, before he departs with his prisoners, bound for Redhorne. At the same time Nairhëne and the Laur’ägrion arrive at Redhorne earlier, and set up camp to ambush the Inquisitor and his retinue. The two parties clash outside of Redhorne, and Ophelya and the others are freed, not before the Lord-General of Redhorne, Taurkos Tir'Alkûr comes to the assistance of the Inquisitor and the group, along with Nairhëne and her new allies, are captured. (Chp. 21-24) They take the opportunity to escape when Utgaurth besieges the keep with a massive army, and the Laur’ägrion cover their escape, leaving their fates ambigious. Taurkos is slain, and Zevilncus barely escapes with his life, fleeing to Calmacedia to regroup. (Chp. 24-26) From Redhorne to Telagiad On their way to Telagiad, Ophelya confides to Arëwilthëng that she is as much a threat to her friends as she is to everyone else, and refuses to be Cleansed by the Chaste. As they cross into Telagiad and seek refuge in the village of Jallë, the travellers learn that Zevilncus has called a Blood Hunt; and that people are amassing to capture Cruachlaya. Nairhëne confesses to Ophelya that she is the illegitimate daughter of the Emperor of Caliendor. At the North Cross Inn Ophelya suspects Jhanne, and kills a Cruachblodd masquerading as him. At the same time Utgaurth arrives in the village and begins to search for her. After she pretends to join him, she stabs him in the heart, and Arëwilthëng fends him off so the others can flee, much to Nairhëne's grief. As they continue on the Lord's Road to Telagiad, Ophelya sparks up anger between Jhanne and Leif, while also aggravating Nairhëne. They arrive at Darëalmoth Cross safely, where first they are greeted hesitantly by tauquein and advisor Gëdryin Aëldos, before the Dragon Lord Alerion Darëalmoth greets Nairhëne as an old friend, and welcomes them as his guests. Ophelya is showered with attention by Alerion's handmaiden, Alayna, and her girls, much to her disliking. (Chp. 26-27) Meanwhile Arëwilthëng has escaped Jallë, and travels with the merchant Master Arrogh to Dragon's Tooth, which is thereafter attacked in the night, and the ranger is pursued by Utgaurth's agents, barely making it to Telagiad as the sun rises. Category: Main Series Category: Books in the Cycle of the Crow